firebirdfandomcom-20200213-history
Grand Duchess Margarita (Russiaverse)
Grand Duchess Margarita is a version of Marguerite Caine and lives in the Russiaverse. Grand Duchess Margarita was introduced during the first novel of the series, when Marguerite uses the Firebird to travel to the Russiaverse. Margarita is a member of the Russian royal family. She was raised by her supposed father, Tsar Alexander V, and mother Tsarina Sophia, who died when she was young. Her biological father is Professor Caine. She has two younger siblings, Katya and Peter, and an older brother, Vladimir. It becomes apparent, through drawings and behavior, that Margarita is in love with her bodyguard, Lieutenant Paul Markov. Wen Marguerite ''first comes to the Russiaverse, she meets Lieutenant Markov, then find the firebird around his neck, quickly reminding her ''Paul who he is. However, shortly after, the Colonel takes the firebird as it is a breach of uniform, and not long after, Paul loses his access to the Russiaverse, and goes into a somewhat sleep within Lieutenant Markov, yet is still aware of most of what occurs in the time he is within him. As she now feels responsible, Maguerite plans to stay, living the life of the Grand Duchess, until she can get the other firebird back. What she didn't plan on, however, was falling in love with Lieutenant Markov. At one point (not sure as to the exact time) she discovers that her royal tutor, Professor Caine, is in fact her biological father who had an affair with Tsarina Sophia. After breaking her own Firebird, falling down the stairs, she takes it t him to fix. She says it was a gift from her mother and he instantly starts fixing it. This is what confirms her beliefs of him being her father. She later explains that she isn't actually Margarita, and hopes that he can still have a relationship with his real daughter. Toward the end of her stay in the Russiaverse, she spends a secret night with Markov where they both tell each other they love the other. Later on it gets to a point where she ends up explaining to him that she is not his Margarita, but her feelings were real, as were, she assumed according to the drawings, Margarita's. After an attack on a train, everyone splits apart to run away. Eventually Professor Cain is reunited with Marguerite and plans to take her to the same place as Katya and Peter, however she convinces him to take her to the battle front in hope of finding the colonel and Markov. Somewhere in the process, she finds Markov in a medical tent, nearing death. She sits with him until he finally dies, then she walks away and breaks down crying. Not long after, she skips into the next world, heart broken. Not long later, she discovers that her Paul made it out safely as the colonel had returned the Firebird to him. He explains to her how he remembers most of what happened. This is the start of a very long line of Paul doubting her love for him as he constantly believes it is only the Rsuiaverse's Lieutenant Paul Markov that she fell in love with. Margarita is once again a part of second novel of the series. Marguerite travels back to the Russiaverse, in a hope to go somewhere in which Paul cannot visit (as you can only travel to a world in which your other self exists). It is then that Marguerite discovers her Russiaverse self, is pregnant and in France. This is the first time she discovers that any of her other selves, which she's inhabited, can actually remember everything that has happened while she was using them (she then later discovers this to be due to her being a perfect-traveler). Since she left this dimension, Grand Duchess Margarita used the letters in which Marguerite and Theo had written, and then tracks him down to France. It turns out Russiaverse Theo only remembers missing many days and not remembering all that happened. When Marguerite came back to the Russiaverse, escaping Paul and discovering a now pregnant Margarita, she also discovers that her eldest brother, Vladimir, knows of the pregnancy and has assisted in covering it from the Tsar and arranging a way in which the child can be raised safely. After knowing of all the plans in place, Marguerite writes a letter to the Grand Duchess explaining all that has happened and apologizing profusely for all she has taken from her. She then disappears back to her own world.